Through the years
by Devilish thoughts
Summary: Pointless fluff. First fanfic. D/G


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor any characters. I just own this small fanfiction that came to me late one night.  
summary: There are just some things that can't be explained, like why the sky is blue, the grass is green and why I love you.

There are just some things that can't be explained, like why the sky is blue, the grass is green and why I love you.

You couldn't tell how much I loved you in those first few years. We met and there was a mutual understanding, that this was how it should be, almost strangers, but each had a name. You were a year older than me, a year ahead of me in school. We sometimes would pass each other in the hall ways, not even acknowledging the other. At the end of that year, everyone knew my name, everyone feared me, because a certain evil entity had possessed me, that was my first year at Hogwarts.

My second year was slightly better, no evil, diary-bound force trying to control me, no, I was just me. I longed for you to see me as a friend, or something more than an acquaintance or a Weasley. Words were exchanged, none too pleasant, but across your story eyes, I saw a playful mood flash across. We were just performing a small show for everyone.

The next year held secret meetings, coded messages and jealousy. The third day of that year, an owl was sent my way from you. In the message was a secret code, just for you and I. Later that day, another bird came barring a second message, riddled with the code you had sent me just hours ago. I met you that night, and so bean our secret friendship. When I agreed to go to Yule ball with Neville, you became outraged, and did not speak to me for a week. You soon came out of your hysteria and began talking to me.

Fourth year held some quite unexpected, but never the less pleasant, surprises. You kissed me within the first week of school resuming. By mid-October we were holding hands when noone was looking, and sending cute love notes back and forth, who knew a Malfoy had such a way with words? The last night there, you told me you'd always love me.

By the beginning of fifth year, you left me and found other girls. I began dating Harry, and again your green monster showed up. You questioned my choices, and I confronted you about it, telling you if you were so jealous, you should just tell me and not threaten the castration of my boyfriend. You kissed me again, and told me you would break up with the girl you were with to be with me. It never happened.

Sixth year was uneventful until the last quarter. Me seventeenth birthday was arriving, and on the day of, you sent me the most exquisite diamond necklace. A week later and we were back together, professing undying love and never to leave again. We met again over the summer, and you mad sweet love to me, promising me the world when the war was over. I believed every word.

I didn't see you my seventh year because you were out fighting for the cause, but you still corresponded with me occasionally. Each message far more sweet, confessing how you wished to make me your bride the day the war was over. You had our whole future mapped out. Because of me, you had become a double agent, helping the light side win. You sent me roses on my graduation, hoping to cheer me up and remind me of you.

Six months later, you came to me, looking much older than I remember, but just as handsome, if not more. You asked me to marry you, and I accepted. We celebrated by reuniting out bodies once again. You were gone by the next morning, leaving behind a glittering ring and your scent.

Eight months later, and still no word from you. I knew you were gone, and our son wouldn't get to know you. Yes, that wonderful night I became pregnant. I still remember that night because I collapsed onto the floor when the ministry owl came with that black envelope. You died for a good cause though, but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

Two weeks later, your son and I are at your grave site as they lower your casket down. Why would you risk your life to be with me, Draco? I'm just a Weasley, I'm nothing special.

Today, the sky is green and the grass blue, but one thing that hasn't changed is that I still love you.


End file.
